


Return to Pooh Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So I posted this on tumblr, and it had a pretty moderate success, this will be my first post on this website so I hope you enjoy)</p>
<p>An adult Steve Rogers and Tony Stark put a toddler Peter to bed, while remembering some old memories and facing some baby diffulculties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Pooh Corner

Peter’s heavy head, rested lightly on his blond father’s shoulder. His eyes lightly began to flutter, as he weakly protested against bedtime. Steve gazed lovingly down to his son, his stormy eyes sparkling with amusement, and amazement, as they turned into Peter’s red bedroom. The crib sat in the middle of the room, as usual, waiting for its nightly company.

With a small sigh, Steve gently lowered his son down into the crib, and carefully placed Peter’s Winnie the Pooh doll beside the young toddler. Peter’s brown eyes widened gleefully at the sight of his favourite toy, as he plunged his fingers into the soft yellow fur of the plush doll. He pointed up to his father, a smile spread wide across his chubby face, and his hair lightly tussled. 

“Song,” Peter giggled, letting his hand curl around Steve’s index finger, as he waited for the nightly ritual to continue. 

With a light grin, Steve turned to look at Tony leaning intently in the doorway, watching his husband and son say their goodnights. With a small nod, Tony motioned for Steve to proceed. 

Steve cleared his throat softly and began, rocking his body in tune. “Christopher Robin and I walked along under the branches lit up by the moon, posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore, as our days disappeared all too soon.” A soft laugh escaped Steve’s lips, as Peter’s eyelids fluttered shut and he began his slumber, snoring quietly, as Steve brushed a strand of hair from the child’s face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Satisfied of Peter’s reaction, Steve turned to face his husband, and began to walk over to him.

“I do love it when you sing,” Tony joked.

“Shut up,” Steve replied, forcing a smile down, as he proceeded onto their bedroom. He turned back to face Tony, whose eyebrows were raised in pride and joy. He walked over to Steve, and gently entwined their hands together.

“You’re adorable, cap.” Tony whispered, grinning from ear to ear. “Part of me wants to record you singing, and show the others.” 

“So what’s stopping you?” 

A hint of blush rose on Tony’s pale complexion. “The jealous part. I mean, what would Clint and Bruce say if they knew?”

Steve glanced away, embarrassed, as he watched Peter from afar. “You know perfectly well they’d make fun of me. You’re practically they’re king, they worship you.” He looked down at the tangle of fingers their hands had become, and then back up to Tony, remembering all of their memories in a montage. 

“Do you remember our first date?” Tony quizzed, a faint smirk played on his face, as he seemed to read Steve’s thoughts. “How scared you were?”

Steve let out a guffaw. “How scared I was? You were white as a ghost, Tony, as I recall. While we were watching the movie, you couldn’t even eat your popcorn! You were spilling it everywhere, you were shaking so much.” He shook his head at the memory of popcorn spilling down Tony’s AC/DC t-shirt. It was all he could focus on, the whole two hours of the movie, though he was careful not to tell Tony that.

“Well what about you, super soldier? Not so super when it comes to asking people out on a date, are you? You were stammering like hell, couldn’t even hold a second of eye contact. Most displeasing.” Tony teased, letting go of Steve’s hand, as he started to pace around the soldier. 

“You want to talk ‘displeasing’, Stark? At least I mustered up the courage to ask you. It was so painful, having you following me around like a lost puppy trying to conjure up something to say,” Steve remembered, beaming, his eyes wrinkled up as he watched the memory set into his husband’s mind. They loved teasing each other; it was what they did to amuse one another. 

“Yes, well…you are threatening.” Tony remarked. Steve raised an eyebrow in doubt. 

“Give me your hand,” He whispered to Tony warmly, almost so perfectly Tony didn’t dare to think about anything else. 

“Okay,” Tony murmured, giving his husband his hand, as he was led back into their son’s room, gazing at their peaceful, slumbering son. His hair was messed about around his flawless face, reminding them both of a younger Tony. They glanced at each other, and then back at Peter, as he stirred lightly, gripping at the robin blue sheets, softly sighing. 

“I don’t want Peter to be brought up the way we were. Us and everybody else. I want Peter to stay the way he is right now,” Steve mumbled, cupping Peter’s chubby cheeks gently. “Forever young,” 

“Steve, you’re not going to start singing, are you?” Tony only half joked, watching his son’s sleeping patterns with fascination. “Unless it’s Return to Pooh’s Corner, of course.” 

Steve gently elbowed him. “Hush, you’re waking him up.”

“I’m not waking anybody up,” Tony replied, lightly kissing Steve on his tanned neck, letting out a small moan. 

“Tony,” Steve groaned, pushing his lover away, even though his offer did seem somewhat…tempting. The men returned their focus to Peter. “He looks just like you.” 

“Then I pray for his personality, it better be like mine too. We don’t want to have two spandex outfits in this house.” Tony badgered, motioning to their closet, where the almost forgotten Captain America outfit hung.

“Oh yeah, because I know you hate it so much.” Steve rolled his eyes, emphasizing the hatred, knowing perfectly how much Tony really loved it. His eyes reverted back down to Peter, a light brown wisp of hair in his face. Tony reached his hand down, and carefully moved it aside, brushing Peter’s forehead ever so slightly. 

“Pete’s not ever going to be normal,” Tony whispered. His lips barely parting. Steve reached an arm around Tony’s small shoulders, holding him close.

“I know, we’ve always known. You know we have.” He tried to smile, as a tear slid down alongside his nose. “I couldn’t care less,” He said, looking at their son, sleeping so perfectly in his own little world. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A sharp cry woke Tony up, as panic filled up in his chest, like water in an enclosed room, as he made a dash for Peter’s room. 

The baby was standing up, holding himself up against the wall of the crib, his head resting on the top. He watched Tony with dark, intense eyes as a smile played stupidly on his face. 

“Ady!” Peter called, not able to pronounce the first ‘D’. Tony beamed at this, as he moved towards the boy with open arms, and gently picking him up, holding him only inches from his face.

“Hey there, sport. You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, moving Peter closely to himself and holding the child against his chest, letting the arc reactor cast an almost angelic light upon Peter’s gleeful face. Peter’s hands moved a bit, to investigate and Tony just simply watched with a smug look on his face. 

“Bright,” Peter remarked, retracting away from it, and looking up at his father’s face. “Ady!” He laughed, his hands now reaching for Tony’s face. 

“That’s right. Do you want something to eat, Pete?” 

“Om,” The boy replied, nestling into the nook he was being held in, curling into Tony’s chest, as the two began to descend down the glass stairs of Stark Tower, heading towards the kitchen, and passing the bar quickly. 

When they finally made it into the black and white tiled kitchen, Tony softly placed Peter up onto the smooth counter, as he searched for any leftover baby food or something soft enough for his son to chew on. As he opened the fridge, a tub of blueberry yogurt caught his eye, and he turned to his son. He motioned the tub over to Peter. 

“Boo?” Peter asked, gazing at the blueberries shown on the front. 

Tony grinned and nodded. “Yeah, blue. Open up.” Soon enough, Peter had managed to take over the tub, spooning it out himself, fascinated by every spoonful. 

Minutes later, heavy footsteps filled the silence, as Steve tiredly progressed down the stairs in a tattered navy housecoat, a gleam in his eye when he caught sight of Tony and Peter. 

“There you guys are,” He moaned, rubbing his eye. “I’ve been looking for you two. I was worried sick.” He stood beside Tony, leaning against him.

“Yes, because there are so many places we could’ve run to.” Tony smirked, watching Peter devour the yogurt. Suddenly the young boy looked up, and positively glowed, letting out a small giggle. 

“Capa!” He called to Steve, who simply glared at Tony. Peter’s arms waved wildly around, and all three of them watched in horror as he knocked the yogurt over, splattering both of his fathers. 

Tony turned to Steve, amusement playing on his face as he watched a huge glob of blueberries slide down Steve’s nose. He tried hard not to smile, until a piece of blueberry dripped messily off of his chin, and a sudden burst of vulgar laughter made its way out of his lips, while Steve effortlessly wiped it off with his sleeve. His eyes twinkled as he looked over at Tony, only slightly amused. 

“I can’t believe you let him call me ‘Capa’.” Steve murmured, a loose smile playing on his lips. The two happy fathers turned to face Peter, who merrily watched, a sparkle in his eye while he let out a mischievous snicker. 

“He got that from you,” Tony remarked, pointing to the innocent look plastered on their son’s face. Steve beamed, as he made his way over to the hyper child, and let him nestle in his strong arms. 

He looked up at his mate, a satisfied smirk coated across his face. “Of course he did, when are you ever innocent?” He joked, walking past him, smacking his hand away from a potential butt squeeze. “I don’t think so,” He said with a devilish grin. 

“Why Rogers, I’m offended!” Tony gasped, placing a hand on his chest, partially covering the light blue glow from his arc reactor. 

“Get used to it, Stark.” 

“I don’t intend to.” Tony muttered, crossing his arms like a frustrated child at the supermarket. He strutted over to walk with the two most important boys in his life. He reached for his husband’s hand, and the three of them ambled up the stairs, completely unaware of anything else but their own laughter and joy.


End file.
